New Ghostbusters
The New Ghostbusters are a team of Ghostbusters co-founded and led by Janine Melnitz to find the original team after they were kidnapped by four demons. History Around the time of Valentine's Day, the four Ghostbusters were ambushed by and taken away by four demons. Janine Melnitz, Kylie Griffin, and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz formed their own team to search for them. Melanie was able to stay in New York after being placed on mandatory leave due to "psychological trauma" of Peter Venkman's "disappearance." After three months, they were unsuccessful in finding their predecessors. The surge in the amount of ghosts infesting New York City could not be ignored any longer. Janine took the team on their first bust to help a repeat customer named Mr. Parker, who had great insurance. After trapping the Jail Jaw Ghost at an apartment complex, they were arrested by police led by Walter Peck. While they were incarcerated at the City Jail, the three were actually defended by Peck in front of the Mayor and Deputy Mayor Stone as the solution to mounting complaints about ghosts. Janine was the only staffer left with sole security clearance to the Containment Unit, Kylie was already thoroughly vetted by PCOC due to her experience in conducting paranormal research for the original team, and Melanie was a trained federal agent. Peck also had not forgotten the outstanding Q-rating the Ghost Smashers, a nearly all female team, had received from the public. Peck concocted a contract appendum to satisfy the Mayor and City Council's needs. It allowed the city to license and merchandise imagery connected to any new Ghostbuster approved by the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. The Mayor approved and the New Ghostbusters were freed by Peck. He essentially forced them to sign a contract with PCOC in order to continue operating or else all the equipment would be confiscated and they would face criminal charges. Attached to the contract were several requirements. A PCOC liaison would be installed to coordinate and prioritize their caseload, the New Ghostbusters would be required to make personal appearances and press events at PCOC's discretion, and Ron Alexander would be admitted to the team for his unique technological expertise. On the following Monday, the team met their liaison Jack Hardemeyer. He immediately held a photo shoot and had the team wear new coveralls. Due to "research," the three women on the team wore coveralls with shorts. The New Ghostbusters made their public debut at Central Park, busting the ghost of Gareth Dibello. Jack was elated when the phones began ringing off the hook and three talk shows went into a bidding war to have the first exclusive interview with the team. Janine convinced Jack to have the regular coveralls returned or she would out him as a sexist. News of the New Ghostbusters on the radio also reached Dr. Cleese at the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. Now aware the Ghostbusters were back in business, he called them to schedule a consultation regarding Janosz Poha and his arcane designs. While Kylie was out on the consult, the other three New Ghostbusters were called to deal with "something hinky" in Midtown Manhattan. At around 5:54 pm, they were finished with the bust and had trapped something. While Janine spoke with Kylie on the phone about the test of bravery she was supposed to take part in, the Grendel manifested at 6 pm in front of the Duffy Statue. It handily tossed Melanie and Ron aside and chased after Janine. After getting further advice from Kylie, Janine captured the Grendel. However, taking advice was an automatic failure. The ghost of a Swedish ancestor who warned her earlier in the day appeared in a rage but he was blown up by an interdimensional rip created by the Ghostbusters to escape their prison. The Ghostbusters were alerted by Kylie to come to the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. Idulnas' summoning spell was reacting violently to the original Ghostbusters' return. Together, both teams fought off the Collectors' attempts to recapture their prey until Kylie got Idulnas' host, Janosz Poha, to fight back. He changed the spell so that the Collectors would take Idulnas instead. However, with Idulnas and the Collectors gone, there were now too many Ghostbusters on payroll... The New Ghostbusters were disbanded. The Ghostbusters, upon returning home, regained control of their brand and merchandising. Janine resumed her duties as secretary and liaison to PCOC. Kylie remained part of the support staff and continued busting ghosts when she was needed. Melanie went back to New Mexico and returned to active duty for the FBI. Ron was sent to Chicago to work with Rookie as a technical expert. Known Members *Janine Melnitz *Kylie Griffin *Special Agent Melanie Ortiz *Ron Alexander Trivia *The New Ghostbusters is both the second team Janine has co-founded and led when the Ghostbusters were missing in action. The first team was the Ghostbusters Versailles from the back up story "Working Overtime" in Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression #4. *On the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria back cover, the New Ghostbusters are mentioned in the description. *On March 8, 2018, the New Ghostbusters are alluded to in the Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #6 featuring Melanie Ortiz. erikburnham Tweet 3/8/18 *On May 15, 2018, the New Ghostbusters are mentioned in the Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #25 featuring Janine Melnitz. TomWaltz Tweet 5/15/18 Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 References Gallery NewGhostbustersVol2Issue1CoverRI.jpg|On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue12ndPrinting.jpg|On Second Printing Cover of Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersTeam01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersTeam02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersTeam03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersTeam04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 NewGhostbustersVol2Issue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Cover A NewGhostbustersTeam05.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #2 Cover RI NewGhostbustersTeam12.jpg|As seen in action in Volume 2 Issue #2 NewGhostbustersTeam11.jpg|As seen in action in Volume 2 Issue #2 CentralParkIDWV2Issue2-3.jpg|As seen in action in Volume 2 Issue #2 NewGhostbustersTeam07.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 NewGhostbustersTeam08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 YellowSlimeIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 NewGhostbustersTeam09.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 NewGhostbustersTeam10.jpg|Discussing their future Category:IDW Characters